


The Secret

by TessaVirtue_ScottMoir



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), British Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Acting, Cheating, Cover Up, F/M, First Kiss, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Secrets, True Love, affair, caestridge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaVirtue_ScottMoir/pseuds/TessaVirtue_ScottMoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the story of Fitzsimmons. The long wait till they became a couple all the challenges,  the people that got in the way of them. But what's the story of Caestridge? Are there secrets that have to be kept for now or is it all good from the begin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Iain and Elizabeth were sitting in their chairs as the director gave them their new scripts. They flipped through the packet noting which parts are going to need more practice than others. Then Iain landed on the page reading 'Fitzsimmons love scene' He let out a laugh. "What?" She asked. 

"This page is titled Fitzsimmons love scene." He spoke and covered his face. "Well looks like we will have to do a love scene." She smiled up at him. "I will be right back." She got up and went over to Chloe. "Chloe I need to talk to you." 

"What is it?" 

"Me and Iain have to do a love scene." 

"Like kissing or clothes come off?" Chloe asked with a little laugh. 

"Like kissing with a few clothes coming off."

"Well, Iain will love that," Chloe said looking over where in sat reading the script. "What does that mean?" Elizabeth asked in defence. 

"It means that Iain is in lo-" 

"Hey. Can I borrow Liz for a moment?" Iain asked. She followed him. "I was thinking that… maybe I-I can take you out for coffee… to go over lines." 

"Sure. But it will be more private if we get coffee to go then go to your apartment." She suggested. "That works. Same place?" 

"Yeah. Tomorrow at noon?" She said. 

"See you at noon." She smiled at him and rubbed his arm before leaving to go home. 

She got home to her boyfriend Zach around 4 pm. "Hey, honey. How was work?" He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips as she slightly tensed up. 

"Oh, it was good. Got a new script."

"That's good. Any good scenes?" 

"Well me and Iain have a scene together." 

"Like what?" He asked. 

"Oh, it's just a love scene."

"Just a love scene? So like kissing or more?" He asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "By the reading of it, some clothes will get taken off. Why?"

"It's with Iain?" He asked.

"Yeah, we do play Fitzsimmons. Are you jealous?"

"What? No! I just don't like Iain." Her face scrunched up and her arms came up and crossed over her chest. "What? Why don't you like Iain?" 

"He- I just- I don' t trust him around you." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Why? I trust him a lot."

"Well, that's you. But I see the way he looks at you."

"How does he look at me?" She said with a little bit of anger.

"Like he wants you," Zach said angrily now. Did she think for a moment 'Iain? How could he want me? He is so good looking he can get any girl he wants. Why me? Do I want him too? No, I can't think that! But do I?' She snapped out of her haze and looked at Zach. "I-Iain doesn't want me." 

"Keep telling yourself that. When he kisses you it's obvious it's not acting." She began to think again 'The way he kisses me or Jemma is so passi- No stop!' She looked back at Zach and said the first thing that came to mind. "Maybe he is not acting when he kisses me." Zach was shocked by her response. "What?! I don't want you to see him other than at work." 

"Well, that's too bad. I'm seeing him tomorrow. And you can't stop me." She said back then stormed off to their room. She was sitting in the bed when Zach came to sit next to her. "I'm sorry Liz. I just got mad and you got mad and I'm just sorry. Can you forgive me?" 

"I don't know Zach. Iain is my best friend and you can't do stuff like that. Get mad when I tell you me and Iain are kissing in a scene. I'm an actress and Iain is an actor." 

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. Let's just go to bed." He lay back on his side as she got up from the bed and went out to the living room. "Where are you going?" 

"I'm not tired. I'm going to go watch some tv... Alone." She closed the bedroom door and went out on the couch. She turned on the tv putting on a movie. 

She texted Iain out of anguish.   
[Elizabeth] Are you awake?

[Iain] Yeah. Is everything okay? 

[Elizabeth] I don't know. Zach is mad that we have a kissing scene. I don't know   
what to do? 

[Iain] Do you want me to talk to him? 

[Elizabeth] No it's okay. Are we still on for tomorrow? 

[Iain] Of course.

[Elizabeth] Goodnight Iain.

[Iain] Sweet dreams Elizabeth. 

She smiled at his words. She put her phone on the coffee table. She pulled a blanket off the back of the couch. Falling asleep she most certainly had sweet dreams...of Iain.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Elizabeth awoke and took a shower and got dressed and left before Zach woke up. She left him a note and that's it. She got to Iain' s apartment a little before 10 am. She knocked on his door. As he opened it in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. "Oh Hi. Come in." 

"I'm sorry I'm early." 

"No, it's okay. Do you want tea or coffee?" 

"Coffee is fine." She took her jacket off and hung it over the side of his couch. "Did Zach give you more problems last night?" She sighed and sat back in the chair. "No, but I did end up sleeping on the couch."

"I'm sorry." He sat down next to her and picked up the script from the table. "Don't be sorry." She said patting his leg then looking at the script. He grinned at her. "So should we just read the lines or lines and action." She said circling a part of the script. "Let's begin." They began to read the lines and speaking of what they will do. Which made Iain turn red a lot. 

After a whole two hours of them practice lines they were hungry. They went to a cafe that they always go to. They took their seats by the window and ordered two coffees. "Thank you, Iain." 

"For what?" 

"Taking my mind off of Zach."

"Stuff is not doing too well for you guys. We can talk about it if it helps."

"I wouldn't want to bore you with that stuff." 

"You never can bore me, Elizabeth." He rubbed her hand and smiled. "Well, lately Zach is just distance and not loving anymore." 

"How do you feel about that?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee. "I don't love him as much as I did once." 

"You don't?"

"No… I guess I just feel alone." He shifted in his seat to sit next to her. "I'm sorry you feel alone." 

"I have you so I'm not alone." She smiled at him then the moment was lost when her phone began to ring. She picked it up and looked at the picture of Zach. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay." She put the phone to her ear. "Hello, Zach." 

'Where have you been?'

"I told you last night and I left you a note."

'What time will you be home?'

"I don't know." 

'Okay.Bye.' He hung up the phone before she can say anything. "Is he mad?" Iain asked. "Yeah, a little but don't worry." 

"I don't know what to say to make it better." He said a little disappointed in himself. "It's okay Iain. But I should get going." She stood up and put her jacket on. He grabbed her arm pulling her to face him. "I want to take you out to dinner. As friends." She smiled and kissed his cheek which made him turn red. "Wednesday at 7:30." 

"I will see you in three days." He said as she walked out to her car. He rubbed his hand on his cheek that she kissed. 

She texted him later that night.   
[Elizabeth] Thank you for today. 

[Iain] Anytime. I enjoy your company.

[Elizabeth] I enjoy yours too. Well, I will let you get to bed. Good night.

[Iain] Sweet dreams. 

Iain clicked his phone off and placed it on the space to him in bed. He put his hand behind his head and looked up and his ceiling. 'I think I love her. No! I can't she has a boyfriend. But wait they aren't doing so well. But no that will hurt her if he broke up with her.' He closed his eyes and only pictured her. He rolled over to his side and hugged the pillow falling fast asleep thinking about her.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth told Zach that she and Iain were going to go out for dinner. He was a little made about that but know he could not change her mind. "Okay." He said to her before he kissed her and she pulled away a little. "Bye." She left and drove to Iain's apartment. She got there and knocked on his door. He opened the door in a white dress shirt, black tie, and black slacks."Come in. I just need to grab my jacket." She entered his house as the familiar smell hit. It smelled like Iain and a smell she can't figure out. 

They drove to the restaurant and was given their seats right away. "I will be your waiter. How may I start you off today."

"Can we get a bottle of Kenwood Vineyard," Iain said looking at Elizabeth to see if that was okay. "Perfect." The waiter left with the order and came back a few moments later with a bottle of wine. He poured them a glass and left the bottle on the table. "What do you think you want?" He asked her looking at her above his menu. "The salad sounds good. What about you?" 

"Probably go with the stake." He shook his head. The waiter came back a few moments later and to take their order. They talked about work, Zach, and everything else that came to mind. "Iain?"

"Yeah." He looked up from his meal to look at her. 

"Do you have anything against Zach?" 

"As long as he treats you right. I have no problem with him." Iain said looking at her with love in his eyes. "That's good. But I don't like that he has a problem with you." She also looked at him with what looked like love in her eyes. 

"Don't worry it can't affect me." Just then a waiter walked by them and tripped over his shoe as red wine spilt all down Iain's white shirt. "I'm so sorry sir. Let me get you-" 

"It's alright. Just get me a towel." Iain said patting down his shirt with his napkin. "Let me help," Elizabeth said trying to help him soak up as much of the wine off his shirt. He looked up at her then down at her lips. "T-t-thank you." He said trying to shake away from the thought. "Let me pay for dinner." 

"Not happening. I asked you to come out with me. I'm paying." 

"I can't get around it? Half?"

"No, Elizabeth. I got it." He got out his wallet and paid the bill. "Thank you, Iain." 

"Your welcome." They walked out to their cars and stopped. "Is it okay if I give you a hug for a great night?"

"I can make the expedition." She gave him a hug her arms tightened around him as ever tension in his body weakened by her touch. They lead back just enough to see each other. "I'm sorry about your shirt." He stared at her lips want- no needing to kiss them. "Don't worry about the shirt." He said leaning down to kiss her. Her hands came to the back of his neck as his settled on her waist. She deepened the kiss without realizing. He stopped himself before he can make it go further. He pulled away from her. "I-I-I'm so sorry. You're with Zach. I should go." He left and went straight home thinking about her.

Elizabeth also goes home to Zach. She walked in through the door and Zach was there in the kitchen. "Hey. How was dinner?"

"It was good." He kissed her on the lips which only made her frown and look away from him. "Elizabeth what's wrong? Did Iain do something?"

"No! We just had dinner and went over the work schedule."

"Then why did you pull away when I kissed you?"

"I'm-I'm just not in the mood. I'm going to take a shower then go to bed." She kissed his cheek and walked away. The whole time she was thinking of Iain. The way his lips felt on her's. The way his breath hitched when she deepened it. Was overwhelming for her but she loved it. The way it made her feel. 

She laid in bed that night only thinking of Iain and hoping he was doing the same. 'Should I call him? Text? Email? I don't know what to do.' She tried closing her eyes and falling asleep but every time she saw Iain and that was the only thing she ever wanted to see.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 1  
Next morning Elizabeth texted Chloe.  
[Elizabeth] I need to talk to you.

[Chloe] Sure. Is everything okay?

[Elizabeth] Iain kissed me.

[Chloe] Like out of character?

[Elizabeth] Yeah and it was sweet and gentle.

[Chloe] Did you kiss him back?

[Elizabeth] I did and I really enjoyed it. It was different from kissing in character.

[Chloe] Do you have feelings for Iain other than just friends?

[Elizabeth] I don't know. The way he kissed me was different than how Zach ever kissed me.

[Chloe] How so?

[Elizabeth] Iain wanted to kiss me like I was the only one for him. When Zach kisses me it's quick and not passionate any more.

[Chloe] But how do you know that Iain wouldn't be like that in a few years?

[Elizabeth He's different. The way he held me when he kissed me was so perfect.

[Chloe] What about Zach?

[Elizabeth] I don't know but right after the kiss Iain said sorry and left.

[Chloe] Have you talked to him? 

[Elizabeth] No not yet. Should I talk to him before Monday?

[Chloe] Up to you. But just so you know and don't tell Iain I told you this. But he   
is in love with you.

[Elizabeth] He loves me?

Just then Zach walked into the bedroom. "Morning."

"Morning. Did you take Maggie out for a walk?" She asked.

"Yeah. I also thought that we can invite Iain and Chloe over for dinner tonight." Zach said.

"Oh. Mmm sure. I will call them."

"Okay. Are you sure everything's okay?"

"I'm sure." He kissed her lips and she pulled back very slightly. "Okay come on Elizabeth tell me what is going on? That's the second time you have done that."

"Nothing I'm just not in the mood. Can you stop asking if I'm okay?" She got up from the bed and stormed out.  
Part 2

She called Chloe first then Iain. "Hello?"

"Hi, Iain. Can we meet for coffee or something?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Same place?"

"Okay, I will see you at noon."

"Okay." She got dressed and told Zach she's going to meet Iain for coffee.

She got there and saw Iain sitting there. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. "I order you favorite."

"Thank you." She said. "Iain-"

"Elizabeth-" they said at the same time. "You first." He said.

"No I was late you talk first." She said back. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I first want to say I'm sorry I kissed you because you are with Zach. But I will say I have been in love with you for a very long time. Even if you don't love me back I will never forget the way-" She leaned over and kissed him to shush him. Her hand can to his jaw and shoulder as his came to the small of her back. They pulled apart and looked for regret in each other's eyes. There was just love in their eyes. "What about Zach?" Iain asked biting his lip. "That flame is gone. Has been for a long time ago. I have loved you for the past months now." She said intertwining their hands. "You do?"

"Iain when will you stop question if I'm being honest?"

"I just want to make sure you aren't just saying it because I did."

"Iain I love you. But Zach can't know yet."

"Okay, I can wait till your ready. Is it okay if I kiss you?"

"Just one kiss we have to keep it private." He kissed her lips. Gently then a little bit harder till a whimper escaped her lips. "Iain!"

"You said one kiss so I had to make the best of it."

"Oh, I'm going to miss that till next time. But back to what I came here to ask you. It was Zach's idea but he wants you and Chloe to come to dinner tonight."

"Up to you do you want me to go?"

"Of course but I fear Zach will be-"

"Don't worry about it. I will be there." She took a sip of his coffee and smiled at her. "What?" She laughed out. "Nothing your just beautiful."

"Oh stop it." She nudges his shoulder. "Never." He kissed her hand. "It's getting late Zach is going to wonder. I will see you at 6:00."

"Okay. One last kiss for the road?"

"Okay but a quick one." She pressed her lips to his and ran his hand down her back. "Okay. I will see you at 6:00. I love you."

"I love you too Elizabeth. Is it weird to end a conversation with that now?"

"No, I always wanted to end a conversation like that. But I should go. See you later." She let go of his hand a went back home.

…

Zach was cooking dinner for all of them as Liz, Iain, and Chloe sat in the living room drinking wine. "So Iain you look very happy today." Elizabeth said. "Well, I had a good morning and enjoy some company very much."

"Is something going on between you guys?" Chloe asked. Liz looked back to the kitchen where Zach was. "Zach the three of us are going to run to the store for more wine."

"We have more in the pantry."

"I know but Chloe want white and we only have red."

"Okay but why all three of you?"

"Zach, what's with the question? We are just going to get wine. We will be back before dinner."

"Okay fine." The three of them went to the car. "Okay, Liz told me that you kissed her. So what happened after?" Chloe asked. "Well we want to get coffee this morning and I told her I love her and she kissed me very passionately and she said the spark of her and Zach was gone and then told me she loved me. And then there was more kissing."

"So are you a couple? What about Zach?"

"Zach and I have not been happy."

"Chloe, are you mad about this?" Iain asked.

"I'm just worried. Liz technical you are still with Zach and technical you are cheating on him with Iain. And Iain doesn't it feel wrong that you and Liz are together but she goes home and sleeps with him?" Iain looked down at the floor as Elizabeth did the same. "I'm not saying anything I'm just giving you the facts. But if you both are happy then don't let me stop you but think what It will do to Zach."

"We will tell him but not now." Iain said. "I'm going to go find a wine. I will meet you guys in the car." Chloe said. They walked back out to the car. "This morning was perfect and now-"

"No, stop that. It's still perfect."

"Iain, how can you say that after what Chloe just said?"

"Because I love you and that's all that matters. We will deal with the rest of everything when it happens." She rested her head on his shoulder as his arms came up around her waist. Chloe walked out to see them holding one another.

Her heart warmed at the site. Her two best friends are in love and how could she ever want to stop that. "Come on love bird let get back to boyfriend number one." Chloe said a little cold. Liz grabbed Iain's hand a little harder. "Calm down she is just messing with us." He whispered in her ear. Chloe looked in the rear mirror. "So are you guys ready for your big scene Monday?"

"Oh yes, I'm very excited." Iain said looking Elizabeth up and down.

"Your table read said over wise," Chloe said. "I was shy and a little nervous to speak what I have to do."

"It's just kissing." Chloe said. "No, it's more than that. In that scene, Fitz and Simmons end up making love. So we need to act it out with a lot of passion." Iain said.

"Wait have you guys had sex yet?"

"What?! No! We have only just kissed." Elizabeth said.

"Will you guys?"

"Chloe that's very personal." Iain said back. "Sorry but I'm the only one that knows about you guys." She said.

"When our relationship progresses we will inform you."

"Thank you. We are here so act like you're just friends."

At the dinner table, Zach sat at the head of the table Elizabeth sat across from Iain and Chloe sat at the other head of the table. They all at dinner and talked about the show and the last few episodes that have to film. "Elizabeth, do you mind if I go and watch you guys film on Monday?" She looked across at Iain and spoke. "Zach you never want to sit in a watch us film. Why now?" She kicked Iain from under the table not hard but just enough to get his attention. "Well you are my girlfriend and I think I should go to one of the films." Iain bit his lip so he won't say anything. "Sure you can come but I warn you me and Iain have a scene together and I remember how you were when we had our first kissing scene." Elizabeth ran her foot up Iain's leg. "I will behave." Chloe sat at the end of the table just watching as all of this is happening.

A few minutes later Zach asked Iain. "So Iain do you have a girlfriend?" Iain choked on his wine. "Umm I have a person that I'm with but we haven't stated if we are a couple like that."

"Well, whoever he is; he is really lucky."

"I'm straight Zach!" Iain said angered.

"Zach stop it." Elizabeth said in Iain's defense. "What I have nothing against him if he is gay or not."

"That's not the point. The point is he has a girlfriend and it's none of your business." Elizabeth said back to realize she told Iain she is his girlfriend. A smile spread across Iain's face. Zach just sat there looking at Elizabeth shocked.

After dinner, they all said goodbye and went their separate ways. Zach got in the shower. As Elizabeth texted Iain.  
[Elizabeth] I'm sorry for tonight.

[Iain] Don't worry. But thank you for standing up for me.

[Elizabeth] I love you and I'm sorry I wasn't able to kiss you and say that before you left.

[Iain] That's okay. I will just mess up our scene so we have to film it over and over.

[Elizabeth] Well Zach wouldn't like that but I will.

[Iain] Sweet dreams. I love you too.

[Elizabeth] Good night.

She locked her phone and set it on the nightstand. Drifting into a deep sleep she dreamt of Iain like she has for the past week now.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth and Zach showed up at set Monday morning. Zach followed Liz around before her and Iain's scene. She got dressed and they did her makeup. She was about to walk out in set when Zach pulled her in for a long kiss. She pulled away and went out on set without saying a word.

She looked over at Iain. The director yells "Action." Iain walked in through the door as Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom door. "Where have you been?" Jemma asked in a frustrated voice. He gives her the puppy dog eyes. "Looking for you." His dark heavy Scottish accent rang in the room. "Well, I have been here at the rendezvous point like we discussed."

"What about Mack?" 

"In the quinjet unloading equipment." Fitz dropped his bag and keys on the floor. He walked to her "Well we got a lot to talk about." He leaned down to kiss her very passionate as she pushes his suit jacket off his shoulders and he pulled her jacket down her arms. She began to play with his tie on his dress shirt. She pulled his shirt out from his pants as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She ran her hands through his hair and landing on his cheeks. Kissing this whole time. He grabbed her hands from his face and let their foreheads touch. "Jemma?" He said breathlessly as he grabbed her hands. "Yeah?" She closed her eyes. "Your hands are freezing," Fitz said with a smile on his face as she let out a breathy laugh. "Are they?" She put the backs of her hands to her cheeks. "Oh wow they're like little ice buckets. Aren't they?" He covered her hands with his. Bring them to his mouth her blow warm air on them. "Do you think you can brave it?"

"I will do my best to power through." He went back to kissing her. Turning them around so her back was to the bed. She fell to the bed as Fitz hovered above her. He leaned down and kissed her pressing her into the bed.

The director yelled "Cut. Let run that two more times." Elizabeth looked up at Iain and smiled. "I should get off you now. Right?" He said standing up and then helped her up. She got a good distance from him. "I'm sorry for how Zach kissed me before."

"Don't worry I probably kissed you ten times better than he does."

"Iain!"

"What? I heard those moans and whimpers."

"Shut up and get dress." She laughed out. She looked over to where Zach was standing and he was not there. She went up to one of the crew members. "We're did Zach go?"

"He left a little bit after your scene began to be filmed."

"Thank you. How long till the next run?"

"20-30 minutes."

"Okay." She went back to Iain.

"Zach left apparently."

"Why?"

"I don't know why. Should I call and ask where he went?"

"If you want." She rubbed his forearm and walked over to a corner. The director went over to Iain. "For the next take can you put more passion in the kisses. Kiss Elizabeth like you are madly in love with her and you want to show it. Can you do that?"

"I definitely can." He thought to himself 'Passion. Kiss Elizabeth like it's just you and her in this room.' He walked over to her and lend against the wall. "What did he say?"

"He said that he got a call into work and had to go home. I'm just mad that he made a big deal of having to come and he just leaves."

"It's okay. How about I take you out for dinner and then a movie."

"I don't know." She said biting her lip. "Come on just tell him you and Chloe are going out for dinner."

"I'm a horrible liar."

"Elizabeth till we tell Zach we will have to lie." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Okay. You win. But just dinner and a movie."

"Deal." He looked around and lowered his voice. "If we were alone I would have my hands lower and I would be kissing you right now."

"Save it for the movie at your house." She said walking away as his eyes were glued to her backside. He smiled at her and saved the image to his memory. 

They filmed three more runs and the last one was the best. There was so much passion put into the kissing and the way Iain held her when he kissed he was proof he and his character loved her. But by the end of it, Iain needed a cold shower. The director came over to them and was shocked. "That was perfect. So much passion. It was like if you were really in love. Keep it up." The director left after that comment. 

"Oh don't worry it's already up." Iain said rubbing the back of his neck as he hid behind Elizabeth trying to hide what was happening below his waist. Elizabeth turned around to face Iain. "I see. So that passionate kissing did work." She looked down at his pants. "I should go take a cold shower." He said as he began to redden in the cheeks. "Do you want me to go over to your house with you?"

"I-I will… Umm if you want too. But what about when I-I get out of t-the shower?" 

"What about it?" She asked confused on what he meant. "Well you know when I get out of the shower I-I w-will be you know…"

"What naked? I will stay in the living room." She smiled at his awkwardness as she spoke about his naked form. Which only made her mind wander more. "Okay. Come on then." 

"We can kiss when we get home." She said in a whisper knowing he was going to ask. "You're perfect."

"I know. Let's go." She said as she began to walk beside him but not holding hands. 

They got to his trailer so he can pick a few things up. "Kiss me, Iain." She said out of nowhere. 

"Here? Now?" He asked looking around to make sure nobody would walk by his open window. "Yes. Please?" He wrapped his arms around her waist as hers came to his neck. "Kiss me." He leaned down and placed his lips on hers. He slowly began to move his head to deepen the kiss. Her hand ran through his hair. Little moans escaped her lips when his tongue entered her mouth. He sighed at the feeling of her body pressed to his. She pulled back resting her head on his shoulder to trying to get air in her lungs. "Iain…"

"I know." He slowly kissed her shoulder which only made her breath catch. 

"That was-"

"Amazing. And it was only kissing." He said smiling as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Do you just want to go home and order in and watch a movie?" 

"Sounds perfect. Oh, wait Zach has my car."

"I can drop you off after." He looked down at her with a wide smile. "Thank you." 

"Anytime." He grabbed his wallet and jacket. "Ready?" He asked smiling at her. 

They drove to his small house and got inside where it was warm. Iain lite the fire and laid a blanket on the floor. "I thought we can sit by the fire and eat dinner." 

"I like that plan. But didn't you need to take a shower?" 

"It can wait. Unless you want to make an order for food will I take a quick shower." 

"Okay. What do you want for dinner?" 

"I have a stack of places to the left-"

"I know." She began flipping through the stack. "Chinese?" 

"Yeah. I will have whatever you get." Iain jumped into the shower as Elizabeth ordered them food. She found a bottle of wine in his fridge and got to glasses out of the cupboard. She poured two glasses and sat down on the blanket. There was a picture of him, his twin sister, and two brothers. She smiled at how cute he was around his siblings. Then the doorbell ringed. She got up and opened the door. It was the delivery boy with the food. "That will be $25.52." She paid the guy and set the food on the coffee table. Iain came out in a v-neck and a pair of sweatpants. "I hope it okay I put pajamas on." 

"That's fine. Food came." He sat down next to her on the floor. They opened the containers of the food and began to eat. "When was the last time you saw your brothers and sister?"

"It's been a while. I plan on going to see them in Scotland soon." He said taking a bit of his food. "If possible would you want me to go with you?"

"If possible yes." He picked up her hand and entwined their fingers. "We will find a way." She kissed his cheek and took a sip of her red wine. "We always do." He placed his hand on her hip and the other on her back. She met him the rest of the way as their lips met for a sweet kiss. He shifted his weight to allow her to rest under him. She deepened the kiss by running a hand through his hair and pulling him closer to her. She moaned as his hand ran down her side with feather-like touches. He lowered his head and began to kiss her neck and jaw. "Iain…" She moaned out which snapped him out of a haze. He sat up a looked down at her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He rubbed his hand on his face. "No Iain it's fine. If I didn't want you too I would have stopped you. But why did you stop?"

"It's not the right time. If we did progress into having sex." 

"Okay. I understand." 

"Do you?" He asked her. 

"Yeah. Iain, what's wrong?" She asked him trying to read him. "It's Zach isn't?" He bit his lip. "Yeah."

"Talk to me. Please?" She asked putting a hand on his leg. 

"I just don't know." She scooted closer to him and snuggled into his side to comfort him. "It's okay baby." She said rubbing his arm. He smiled at her over the name. "Did you call me baby?"

"Oh sorry I did." 

"No. I like it." He kissed her cheek. "If you want we can proceed on making out." 

"I like the way you think." 

They stayed on the blanket for a good two hours just kissing and talking. "I should go to my house now." She said as he traced a pattern on her clothed back. "Do you have to?" 

"Yeah. But I will text you before I go to bed." 

"Okay. I will drive you." He kissed her lips before helping her to her feet. They got to the car and started to drive to her house. He held her hand that was resting on his leg. They got to her house and he parked the car. "Well here is your stop." 

"I would invite you in but you know." 

"It's okay." He leads across the center console and kissed her. Long and deep not knowing when he will be with her again. "I love you, Elizabeth." 

"I love you too." She rubbed his cheeks and kissed him once more. "Thank you for the lovely night." 

"My pleaser. Literally." She smiled at him. 

"All because of you." She laughed at his cute smile he gave her. "But don't deny you loved it." Her voice was husky from them kissing and the passion of the night. "I don't want to leave but I have too."

"I know. Can you text me before you go to bed?" He asked her. 

"Of course." She got out of the car and walked to her front door. She waved to him as he left. She got inside as her dog Maggie ran to jump up and down for her to pet her. "Hey, your home. How was dinner with Chloe?" Zach asked her from the living room. "Dinner was good. Hey, can we talk about early?"

"I told you, work called and I had to go. I'm sorry." He said getting up to face her. "Okay. I had a long day so I'm going to go take a bath." She said walking past him. "Care if I join?" 

"I do care. I want to take one alone."

"Okay. Let me know if I can get you anything." 

"Okay." She began walking to the room. "Wait, Elizabeth." 

"Yeah." 

"I love you. I haven't said it in a while but I do." She just stood there with her back to him. "I know you do. I do too." She walked to the bathroom and leaned against the door and closed her eyes. 'What do I do?' She turned the water on and disrobed leaving her clothes on the floor. She lit a few candles and turned on some music. Looking around the bathroom once more she summered herself into the clawfoot bathtub. She reached for her phone that was on a side table.   
[Elizabeth] Hey.

[Iain] Hey. Are you going to bed?

[Elizabeth] No I'm taking a bath. Are you in bed?

[Iain] No I was just about to take a shower. 

[Elizabeth] I miss you. 

[Iain] I miss you too. I wish you were here with me. 

[Elizabeth] For which part the shower or the sleeping part? 

[Iain] Both.

[Elizabeth] Well Mr. De Caestecker one day that will happen.

[Iain] I will look forward to that Ms. Henstridge.

[Elizabeth] I will let you get in the shower now. I love you and goodnight. 

[Iain] I love you too. Sweet dreams. I prefer if they are of me but you know you can't control those things. 

[Elizabeth] For your information I have dreamt of you for a long time now. What about you? Any dreams of me?

[Iain] Which ones are you wanting to know about? For both categories yes I do have dreams about you. 

[Elizabeth] You dirty boy. 

[Iain] So you telling me you never had those dreams?

[Elizabeth] I never said that. 

[Iain] I really need to get in the shower now. I will text you when I get out. I love you. 

[Elizabeth] Okay. Love you too. 

She set her phone back on the side table. She closed her eyes and sat back. She got out about half an hour later. Zach was still in the living room watching a movie. "Zach I'm going to bed." 

"Okay. Goodnight." 

"Night." She walked back into the room and pulled up the covers and shot Iain a last good night text. Knowing he will be up for the next few hours. She fell asleep wishing for a great dream of Iain. Her wish came true the moment her head hit the pillow. A perfect dream of her and Iain just them in a bedroom. The bedroom didn't look like his or hers. Could it be her dream house? It's mostly certainly her dream man and most certainly a dream action her and Iain are performing in the dream; that she will most certainly want to test out with him in the near future.


End file.
